Little Lost Girl
by Kaija115
Summary: David/OC. I've seen a LOT of stories where David finds a girl and she doesn't want to feed, well guess what? Harmony isn't like that. She feeds. Different I know, hope you like it.
1. Prologue

Title: Little Lost Girl

Rating: T

Prologue: Five years before the Movie.

* * *

><p>-- Harmony's P.o.V -\-

I was walking the boardwalk, like I always did at night, stepping carefully toward the carousal and getting onto one of the horses. The ride started up a few minutes later and that's when I was grabbed. Whoever it was pulled me off my horse and grabbed my chin, making me look at them. "LET GO OF ME!" I grunted as I tried to pull my arm away from the creepy guy who apparently liked scaring teenage girls. I looked up at him and noticed that he might have been attractive had he not been trying to potentially MOLEST me. "I said LET ME GO!" This time I screamed and used my free hand to punch the male in the chest. He let go and I ran, jumping off the carousal and running toward I didn't know where at the moment.

"Where'd ya go babe?" The teen demanded as he followed me. I shook my head as I made my way to one of the many stands where I could get food. I went directly to my favorite one, the pretzel stand, and ordered a cheese pretzel. I felt eyes on my, I turned and saw the guy from before. I made to run but he grabbed my arm and then my pretzel, I growled and lunged for my pretzel. I grabbed my pretzel and saw David a few yards away.

"DAVID!" I screamed before the guy slammed his hand over my mouth. I kicked and struggled, dropping my pretzel as the guy dragged my tiny body toward an alley. I bit the guy and screamed again "DAVID!" Nobody did anything, but I could see David pushing through people, nobody ever did anything, I'm the girl who hangs out with the 'TERRORS' of the boardwalk. The guy smacked me, slammed his hand over my mouth again, and dragged me into the alley. I saw David at the alley opening and bit the guy again to let out a loud scream.

"Let 'er go," David growled as he stormed down the alley toward us. The man shook his head as he tightened his hold on me. I began to cry, he was hurting me by holding me so tightly. "I said LET HER GO, she's with me." The guy let go, I jumped away and ran to David. "You okay love?" I nodded as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hurt my chest a little but I'm fine," I replied quietly as we walked back out of the alley. "I need to get another pretzel, that guy made me drop mine and I'm really hungry." David nodded and off we walked back to the pretzel stand. "Cheese pretzel please." I handed him the dollar and he handed me my pretzel. I pulled part of it off and took a bite before holding part of it up to David's lips; he took the offered bite, chewed, and swallowed before he kissed my forehead.

"Hey love birds!" Paul called as we walked back toward the carousal. David flipped him the bird before helping me up onto the carousal and held my pretzel as I got on a black carousal horse. He handed me my pretzel which I happily ate, feeding him a piece every time I ate one. "Where'd you run off to David, I look and you're there, I look back and you're gone where'd ya go?"

"Had to save Harmony from some punk," David replied as Paul, Marco, and Dwayne walked up to us. "She's little, remember?" David chuckled and kissed my cheek. The boys nodded and smirked, I felt myself getting pissed off, yeah I'm Harmony, I'm seventeen, and I'm only five fuckin' feet even, DEAL WITH IT!

"Remember what I said David?" I growled as I grabbed his hand tightly. "I may be small but I pack a punch." He chuckled again before he kissed my forehead yet again. "Thanks for back there by the way, I was just riding a carousal horse when he pulled me off the horse. I hit him and ran to the pretzel stand, he followed me and pulled me into the alley, he hit me after I screamed for you." I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Hey now, no tears," David whispered, I was the only one he was soft or gentle with; I smiled and kissed his cheek. He wiped the tears away gently. The ride stopped and we all go off. I yawned; I hadn't really slept well that day. "Let's head home boys." They nodded as David grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bikes. I pulled out a sucker I had gotten from Max and pulled the wrapper off before shoving it in my mouth. "Where'd you get that?"

"Max," I replied simply as we reached the bikes. The boys all got on their bikes; I got on David's and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Did you guys eat tonight?" David shook his head as they all started their bikes. "Why don't you guys go chow some Surf Nazis, I can catch a nap here and then we can do whatever." David looked back at me and smirked.

"Always so considerate," David chuckled as he turned the bike off. I got off as the other boys turned off their bikes. "Come on boys, let's go chow some Surf Nazis." David chuckled as he took off his coat and handed it to me. "Here Harmony, you look cold." I took the coat and pulled it on before laying down on a near by rock. "Sleep now love, we'll be back soon." I nodded and closed my eyes, easily falling asleep.

-/- Dream Sequence -\-

_A small girl, she was about thirteen but rather short for her age, she was walking down the street wearing a knee length black skirt, a black long sleeve shirt and knee high punk boots. The girl had blonde hair that was exactly like mine when I was thirteen, the girl turned, revealing startling purple eyes. The girl was me, I was dreaming about myself at thirteen, what part of that horrible year I didn't know quite yet. The girl, me, was walking in what appeared to be early morning, I had a book bag on my back, as time passed I watched the younger me walk toward a house, it was the house I use to live in before I 'went missing' and dyed my blonde hair jet black and started hanging out with the Boys. The younger me was walking into the house and saw my mother and father. I remembered this day, I had had a drama production until late the night before and my parents had refused to pick me up after because they hated the fact that I was in the drama scene. I had walked from the theater, which was about five miles from my home and didn't get home until five or so the next morning, I remember that day clearly, it was the day I got kicked out of my house, the last day I attended school, the day I met The Lost Boys. Not a second later, the dream was fast forwarding through my parents beating me and kicking me out, I was glad, I didn't need to relive that part of my life again. I was at the boardwalk, stealing money for food and clothes; I remembered that night all to well. Then one guy caught me trying to steal from him, it was David._

"_What are ya doin' girly?" Dream David grunted as I backed up slightly, keeping my eyes on the ground. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "You have interesting eyes." I nodded as best I could as I looked at him. "I asked you a question girly. I want an answer." I nodded again, as best I could at least._

"_I needed money," I whispered as I looked down, even with him holding my chin. "That's all you need to know." He shook his head. "What you want the full story?" He nodded as he looked at me. "Why can't you just yell at me or beat me or whatever for trying to steal from you and leave me alone so that I can get back to what I was doing?" He shrugged. "Ugh… FINE, my parents kicked me out so now I'm here. HAPPY?" He nodded, let go of my face, and grabbed my arm, pulling me along. "Where the HELL are you taking me, I don't even know you!" I struggled against his grip._

"_Name's David, that's Dwayne, Marco, and Paul," Dream David murmured as he kept his grip on my arm. "You're with us now girly, so tell us your name." I nodded softly as he pulled me toward the boys. "Hey wake up." He said with a chuckle, I blinked in confusion. "WAKE UP HARMONY!" Huh… I hadn't told him my name yet._

-/- End Dream Sequence -\-

"Huh…" I grunted as I blinked my eyes open. "Oh yeah crazy me, I fell asleep." David chuckled as he helped me up off the rock. I slipped off David's jacket and handed it back to him, he pulled it on and got on his bike, as did the rest of the boys, and so did I. They started the bikes and off we rode toward the hotel, I felt a smile come to my face at the speed we were going, "Have a good dinner boys?" They nodded as we neared the hotel. They stopped the bikes and we all got off before the boys ditched them where ever it was that they usually did.

"What were you dreaming of Harmony?" Marco asked with a grin. "You looked adorable all wrapped up in David's coat lying on that rock. So what were you dreaming about?" I looked at the boys as we walked toward our home. I had a smirk on my face, yeah I'd tell them but they'd have to wait.

"Tell me what you have planned for my birthday first," I replied sweetly as we all went to the couch, well the boys did, David pulled me into his lap on the wheelchair. "You guys answer that and I'll tell you about my dream." They all nodded, I smiled and snuggled into David's chest, what he's comfortable.

"I'm giving you a present," Marco replied with a chuckle as he looked at David and me. I felt David pick me up and set me on my feet before he got up as well. I smiled, the only difference between this year and every other one I had spent with the boys was this time I was turning eighteen and things would possibly be different this year. This would make birthday number four with the boys. "I think you'll like it."

"Likewise kiddo," Dwayne and Paul replied together as David pulled me toward the guys. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. I stuck my tongue out playfully at the boys as David sat in his standard high back chair before he pulled me down into his lap again. I let out a giggle as I wrapped my arm around his neck to keep myself anchored.

"And what about you David, what are you getting me?" I asked before I kissed his cheek, a smile on my face. He ruffled my hair and looked at me. I chuckled as I fixed my hair. I looked at him with puppy eyes that rarely got me what I wanted. David's smirk returned full force. "You won't find out about my dream until you tell me." I stuck my tongue out at him, he grabbed it and pulled. I bit him with a small chuckle. "What have I told you about putting your fingers near my mouth?" I asked after he let go.

"I'm giving you something you've wanted for a few years now," David replied as he wiped his hand on his jacket. I smiled again and snuggled against David. "Now for your end of the deal." I nodded as I felt him wrap his arms tightly around my waist.

"I dreamt about the day I got kicked out of my house, the day I met you guys," I replied quietly as David pet my hair, I felt myself purr like a cat, something that had gotten me the rarely used nickname Kitten. "You guys woke me up before I could tell you my name though." I arched as David ran his hand down my back. "David please, you know what that shit does to me." He chuckled deeply and kissed my neck, good think he had already fed.

"Relax Harmony, you're safe here remember? I'm only teasing you, you KNOW I like doing that," David replied as he kissed my neck again. "Let's get you to bed shall we? You look tired baby, come on." I nodded as he picked me up and got up himself, I was use to him doing this it was second nature for me to be picked up by David when he put me to bed. "You want me to stay with you tonight?" I nodded as he walked to the only bed in the place, I had it decorated with black curtains, red sheets, and pillows of various colours and sizes. See I may not be a vampire, but I **_HATE_** the sunlight all the same, have since I was little.

"Yes please," I whispered as we reached the bed, he put me down and pulled the curtains back before pushing me onto the bed. He followed and rested his head on the pillows, he pulled me down facing him and wrapped his arms around me. "Night David." I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes.

-/- Next Night (Around 8:00) -\-

"Happy birthday baby," David whispered as he shook me. I grunted and tried to press the snooze button. "I'm not an alarm clock love, it's time to get up." I opened my eyes to see David smirking at me. He was straddling me on his hands and knees so I reached up and kissed his lips, something that didn't happen often due to some weird rule David had about displaying affection in front of the boys. He's allowed to kiss me anywhere at any time, me… I can kiss his cheek and that's it.

"I'm up David, and thank you for the happy birthday," I whispered as I looked up at him. He smiled at me before pulling me out of my dark little bed. "What's the plan for tonight?" He pulled me toward the couch and pushed me toward the chair he usually sat in. I was suddenly turned round and pushed to sit in the chair and had a set of hands come over my eyes. "WHAT THE HELL MARCO!" I reached up to pull Marco's hands away.

"You play by our rules this year kiddo," David stated as I heard rustling and thudding. "You're only eighteen once." I nodded as best I could with Marco's hands on my eyes. "Ready boys?" I heard grunts and a yeah or two. "Okay Marco she can look." My head was released and I saw the boys sitting, or in David's case standing near the chair, on the couch. "Hope you're excited kiddo."

"Oh I am, now what boy procured what gift so that I can thank you guys properly?" I asked as I looked at the three boxes with a giggle. Marco stood up, grabbed the box on the far right, he handed me the box, I opened it and saw a jacket, it was leather and very pretty. "Thank you Marco." He came closer and I hugged him. Paul stood as Marco sat, grabbed the box to the far left and handed it to me, I opened it and found a new black shirt, and I pulled it out and saw that it had blood red roses on it. "Thanks a bunch Paul." I hugged him before he sat back down. Dwayne followed the lead of the other two and handed me the last box, I opened it and saw a black skirt that went with the shirt I had gotten from Paul. "Thank you Dwayne." Dwayne nodded and sat back down, I never really hugged him like the other two boys.

"And last but not least my dear Harmony," David stated as he held out a jeweled bottle. "Drink up baby." I gently took the bottle from him and took a big sip; yeah I knew what it was and guess what I DON'T care! I handed the bottle back to David, who put it back before he came and pulled me out of the chair. "I also got you a pair of boots, they're by your bed, now go change into your presents and let's go." I nodded, grabbed my stuff and waked to my bed, opened the curtains and got onto it before closing the curtains and changing. I sat on the edge of my bed to pull my new boots on before I stood up and walked over to the boys, slightly unsteady on my feet after drinking from the bottle. "You look great baby."

"Where we going tonight?" I asked as David grabbed my hand and we walked out of the hotel. We got to the bikes and got on. They stated the bikes; I wrapped my arms around David's waist as we drove off toward where ever it was we were going. I nuzzled David's back as we rode off. A few minutes later the boardwalk came into view. "I have to see Max!" We came to a stop and they good off, as did I.

"Why?" Marco asked as we walked from the bikes to the boardwalk. They stopped walked and David pulled me back to the group. "Do you see him every night or something?" I nodded slightly as I looked at the boys. "Why?"

"He likes to make sure I'm okay," I replied casually with a chuckle, "he worries about me sometimes." They nodded before David grabbed my hand and we began walking again. I snuggled into David's side as we walked up the boardwalk toward Max's store. "Hey Max!" I called as I walked into Video Max.

"Hello Harmony, happy birthday kiddo," Max replied as he looked at me before he pulled a box from under the counter, it was relatively small. "Don't open it in here kiddo, go on outside and open it." I grabbed the box and nodded with a smile before I walked outside.

"OOO… What did Max get ya?" Marco asked as I slid down the shop front to sit on the ground before I ripped the paper off my only properly wrapped gift. I opened the box and saw some books, probably only five or six; I pulled them out to find: Dracula, Frankenstein, Les Miserables, Sweeny Todd, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Beauty and the Beast. "Books, he got you books?"

"Yes Marco, some people actually _like_ reading," I replied as I stood up, box in hands. "I happen to really enjoy reading. So Max gave me some books I wanted, no big deal Marco." David let out a laugh as he grabbed the box from me. I walked back into Max's store and found him helping a customer. "Thanks for the books Max, I'll be sure to tell you how I liked them, gotta go though, the boys are getting antsy, talk to you tomorrow." He nodded and I walked out.

"Where do you want to put your books until we go back to the cave?" David asked as he held the box. I took it from him and closed it before tucking the box under my arm. David shrugged and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'll carry them David, the box only weights about ten pounds, I think I can handle it," I replied with a laugh as I pressed myself into his side. "So what are we doing tonight?" They all shrugged, I giggled as a security guard came up to us.

"I told you guys to stay off the boardwalk!" The security guard grunted as he stopped us. He went to grab my box but I smacked his hands away with a growl. He looked at me before he grabbed my box and ripped it open. "Did you steal these books young lady?" I shook my head as I tried to grab my box back, the security guard thrust the box back at me, causing me to stumble back into David's arm, almost causing me to fall down.

"Let's go boys," David muttered as he guided me away from the jerky security guard after he took the box from me. "Stupid Peterson, he bent Dracula's cover." I grabbed the box at that and looked down at the book. I suddenly became very mad, stupid guard had NO respect for other peoples stuff. "Calm down Harmony, you can get him back soon." I smiled at that thought; yes he would be my first kill.

"I can fix the cover if you want Harmony," Dwayne stated as he caught up to David and me. I nodded and handed the book to Dwayne.

"I'm bored," Paul complained as he and Marco caught up as well. "Can we go chow some Surf Nazis or something?" I looked at David who shook his head and pulled me closer. "Then what are we going to do?"

-/- Later that Night (Around 1:00 A.M.) -\-

"What are you doing to me David?" I demanded as he tied a strip of black cloth over my eyes. I heard him laugh before I felt him kiss my neck. "David what are you doing?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me somewhere.

"We're gonna have a little fun baby," He replied with a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me farther toward somewhere. I felt a smile come to my face as we walked toward where ever. "Chill out, you KNOW I'd never do anything to hurt you." He kissed my neck again and I giggled, his beard tickling my shoulder. I reached for his chin and kissed him.

"I'm hungry David, can I get a pretzel?" I asked as I reached for the back of my head. I felt him grab my hands and pull them away from my head. He grabbed me around the waist and I felt him shake his head. "Come on David, all I want is a damn pretzel, pretty please," I begged as I grabbed for his arm. I pouted knowing that it sometimes worked.

"Fine Kitten," He murmured in my ear before he gently pulled the blindfold off. "Let's go see if our friend the security guard is still here first though, if you want the pretzel you have to feed first." I nodded as I was pulled into David's chest, I looked around to see if the other boys were around and they weren't so I pulled him down to my height and proceeded to kiss him on the lips.

"YAY and there's our dear friend the security guard," I muttered as I watched him near us. He saw us and turned toward us only to walk right up to us. "Yes can I help you?"

"What are you kids doing out here at this hour?" Security guard Peterson demanded as he looked at us like we were criminals. David shrugged and looked at me.

"Getting a bite to eat, that's all," I stated with a silent laugh as a grin spread over David's face. "Want to come with?" Peterson shook his head, I chuckled silently, what he didn't know was that he didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Too bad." I let out a giggle before vamping out and attacking Peterson. He was dead in minutes. "Where can I dump his fat ass?" David chuckled.

"Fly him out and dump him in the ocean," David replied with a proud smile. "Good job by the way." He hugged me to him and kissed the top of my head before he wiped the small trickle of blood off my chin before he licked it up.


	2. Chapter 1

Little Lost Girl

Rating: T

Chapter 1: Having Some Fun

* * *

><p>Reply to Emily's review: I'm glad you like it. Is there any part in particular that you like or don't like? And yes I hoped it would be different.<p>

Reply to Tomieharley's review: Thank you for the review. Yes I'm continuing the story. And I too dislike wishy-washy people who don't want that lovely gift from David. Star will be in the story but her existence will have a twist and a violent outcome. If you PM me I'll give you a sneak peak (if you want) of what happens to her, because you seem to be a loyal reader.

* * *

><p>"Star why don't you and Laddie just feed? It's not that bad," I muttered as I laced up my boots. I pulled my leather jacket on and walked over to David and the boys. She shook her head and I YET again regretted asking David if I could try getting another girl in the gang so that I could talk girl talk with someone, but Star was STUPID. "Again, I am SO sorry David." He shook his head at me before he pulled me to his side.<p>

"Not your fault baby, let's go, the boardwalk doesn't wait," David replied as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I had no idea she would be so stubborn either." We walked out of the cave and toward the bikes. I got on David's bike after he did. Star got on after Paul and Dwayne pulled Laddie carefully onto his bike after he got on. "Let's go boys!" They started the bikes and off we drove toward the boardwalk.

"Love you," I whispered after we reached the boardwalk and got off the bikes. He pulled me to him and pulled me in for a kiss. Yeah after I became a vampire he stopped his PDA rule. "So what are we doing tonight?" He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me toward the carousal, I almost squealed.

"Love you too baby," He whispered as we walked onto the carousal, I never rode on the horses anymore; I only went to watch the people. "I've known you for ten years and you still haven't told me why your eyes are purple, you always avoid it, I just want to know." I giggled and rested my head on his arm.

"I'm albino silly, I thought I told you that while I was still human," I replied quietly as we stepped onto the ride and began to walk around as the carousal spun. "It's also why I was so pale back then." I looked at him with a smile on my face. "Smile David, you know I love your sexy smile." He cracked a smile and I pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

"Hey, I told you to stay off the boardwalk," The new security guard, a Mr. Patter, grunted as he pulled David off me, I got angry and tried to grab David's hand.

"Okay, boys, let's go," David replied simply as Patter let him go. I walked to him and walked off with his arm around my waist. The boys followed us as we walked. "Relax baby we'll get him." He kissed my neck and nibbled at it as he pushed me up against the wall of a nearby building. I pulled him away from my neck so that I could kiss him.

"Break it up you two, we all KNOW what that shit leads to with you two," Dwayne growled as he pulled David away from me. Yeah, Dwayne was like a dad to me where Paul and Marco were like my brothers, and David my lover. "David you need to keep it to yourself unless you want a VERY large audience." David backed up away from me with a frown on his face

"Fine Dwayne, let's go," David muttered as Dwayne let go of me. David wrapped his arm around my waist after he stepped to me. "Baby we can have fun later." I nodded as Dwayne shook his head with an eye roll. We walked to the bikes.

-/- Later that Night -\-

We were flying when we saw the security guard, David flew at him and gouged at his throat. After he finished that we flew off. Star and Laddie already being home as we flew toward a frequently used cliff top and ripped the top off the car before Paul and Dwayne swooped in and ate the two people inside, their screams were beautiful. The boys looked very pleased with themselves; the two people Paul and Dwayne just killed had been giving us problems for a while.

"Glad to see you boys are happy," I stated with a chuckle as I flew with David. The boys all nodded as we flew back to the bikes, got on, drove home, and went to bed.

-/- The Next Night -\-

"WAKE UP BOYS!" I called up the shaft; I had already been up for some twenty minutes and had gotten dressed into a red tank top and black skirt I had gotten from the boys over the years. No, David didn't let me sleep with him and the boys, I still slept in my bed, Star has hers and I have mine, the black curtains still wrapped around the bed.

"How long have you been up?" David asked as the boys came out and stretched. I looked at him with a smile as he walked up to me. "You look awake, how the hell are you up this early?" I leaned my head against his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I hadn't slept well last night so I knew he was being sarcastic about my looking awake. I felt myself falling asleep against his chest.

"I didn't sleep very well last night (that day)," I replied quietly as I forced myself to remain awake. "I didn't feed last night either; David I feel like actual death has come to take me." He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Come on, let's go get you something to eat, you're not looking to good," David whispered as he ushered me out to the bikes. Everyone got on various bikes and drove off to the boardwalk. "You go find someone to feed off, we'll be at the carousal, Star will be at the concert come find me when you're finished." I nodded as I slipped off the bike before David did and slipped away into the crowd. Yes, I'm off to find my favorite type of meal, a lovely young boy, usually found on the beach, easily swayed to follow my apparently attractive figure, fairly stupid boys if you ask me. I went off toward the beach and scanned for my favorite prey and I found him quickly. I walked up to the group of boys and picked out a good looking one, he had black hair that was fashioned into a mohawk with red tips, he wore a stripped shirt over a toned and well muscled chest and arms and cargo shorts.

"Hey there handsome," I stated sweetly as I walked up to him, this was always how it started for me. "My friends kind of left me, mind if I join you?" The boy nodded, I smiled. Stupid: check. Good looking: check. They only thing now would be to wait for a few minutes and wait I would and could.

"You want a beer?" The boy I had chosen asked as we neared the fire. I nodded; he went to a cooler and grabbed two bottles of what I guessed to be beer. He held it out to me as he walked back to me, I took it, opened it, and took a large sip.

"So what's your name?" I asked as I took another sip. I liked to know my victims names and sometimes I let my victims know my name, still debating on this one though. He looked at me with a smirk that was almost similar to David's.

"Paul and you are?" He replied calmly. I looked at him with a smirk as I took another sip of beer, the boys, David and Dwayne, never let me drink, they always said it wasn't lady like, all that really did was make me realize JUST how old David and Dwayne REALLY were.

"Allison, how about you follow me and we get better _acquainted,_" I whispered in his ear after I had walked up behind him. He nodded his head; I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me down the beach. "So how old are you?" I looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Nineteen, why does it matter?" He countered; I shook my head and pulled him closer. "What are you doing?" I pulled him down by his collar and bit into his neck gently, no, I wasn't always vicious with my victims, sometimes I made clean work and others I was a vicious little bitch.

"Oh no reason," I replied as I hovered over the water and dropped him into the ocean. "Now to find the boys." I flew back to shore and quickly walked up to the boardwalk; I had done an illusion over myself so those stupid teens didn't actually know what I looked like. "Oh David, where are you?" I neared the carousal and tried to find David, or one of the other boys.

"Harmony, there you are," David whispered from behind me, how had I missed him? "How was your dinner?" I nodded with a smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled into his chest and smiled. "You're looking better baby." I turned to face him and kissed his cheek. I felt him pull me toward I didn't know where. The bikes came into view and we walked to them.

"Oh course I'm looking better silly," I mumbled as I followed him. I got on the bike after him; we were probably off to go find Star and Laddie. "Where are we going anyway?" I wrapped my arms around him tightly as the rest of the boys got on their bikes; I rested my head against his back as we took off.

"Got to go look for Star, she left Laddie with Dwayne," David stated as he pet my arms. "She's supposed to make her first kill tonight and damn it it's about time too, she's been holding out for two months." I nodded against his back. He kept his hand on my arms, rubbing them gently. I almost wanted to fall asleep like this, I was comfortable, I was full, and I was HAPPY. We stopped and I looked up to see Star with some guy. "Where ya goin' Star?"

"For a ride, this is Michael," Star replied as she looked at us. The boy, Michael, muttered something, I wasn't paying attention so I didn't catch it. I looked at Star with a smirk.

"Star," David said with a voice that made me melt and wrap my arms tighter around his waist. Star looked disgruntled and slightly angry as she got on Paul's bike. "You know Hudson's Bluff overlooking the Point?" Michael nodded but looked unsure.

"I can't beat your bike," Michael replied as he looked at David's bike and then at his own.

"You don't have to beat me Michael," David stated with a light chuckle, "you just have to keep up." I chuckled as I nuzzled David's back and rubbed his stomach with my right hand. He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips and then kissed it. He let go and we drove off, down the stairs and down the beach toward the Bluff. "COME ON MICHAEL!" The boys and I let out whoops and hollers as the wind whipped past us. The closer the cliff we got the louder we became and the more scared Michael became, about ten feet from the edge Michael dumped his bike and we came to a stop right at the edge.

"What the HELL was that?" Michael demanded as he came up and punched David in the jaw. I fell off the bike due to letting go of David and the bike tipping slightly. "Just you… come on, just you." That was all that was spoken for a few minutes as I got up and got back on the bike while glaring at Michael, I had almost slipped off the cliff, no it wouldn't kill me but it would be hard to explain.

"You okay baby?" David whispered as I wrapped my arms around him. I nodded against his back. "How far are you willing to go Michael?" We drove to where we usually dropped the bikes and dropped them before we were led into the cave by Dwayne, who had a torch. We were whooping and hollering the entire time.

"Hit the rock box buddy," Paul muttered to Laddie who nodded his head and went off to go put on some tunes.

"David can I play the tricks tonight, PLEASE?" I begged in a whisper as we walked in. He nodded with a smirk as we walked over to the couches, David took his wheelchair. "Thank you." I blocked out his little spiel about the history of the hotel, I had heard it a load of times and really didn't want to hear it again.

"Marco, food," David stated with a snap of his fingers. Marco nodded and went back outside. "That's what I love about this place, you ask and then you get. Appetizer?" A few minutes later Marco was back with Chinese food boxes. "Chinese, good choice." He took a box and handed it to Michael along with a fork. I grabbed a container that smelled like chicken lo mien and a set of chopsticks. I watched Michael, waiting for him to take a good bite, but he wasn't eating. "What Michael, don't like rice? How could a billion Chinese people be wrong?" He took a bite and I was waiting for him to get a good one. My moment came.

"How are those fire ants Michael?" I asked seriously, I had become VERY good at illusions in my five years as a vampire and I loved to have fun with people, as I looked at him, the boys were laughing, except David, David was smirking at me. Michael looked down at his box to see little red ants climbing over each other to get out of the box. "Fire ants Michael, you're eating fire ants, how do they taste?" He dropped the box and spit out what he had in his mouth. "It's just rice Michael." The boys laughed and David pulled me into his lap, obviously proud of me. "No hard feelings, here try some noodles." I held out my noodles, he looked down at them and made a face.

"They're baby snakes," Michael replied. Star muttered something along the lines of stop it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE BABY SNAKES?" I demanded as I took a bite, he said something along the lines of 'don't', I dropped the illusion right before I finished the bite, he took the box and looked at the contents. "Just playin' Michael." He nodded as David motioned Marco over; he whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear. I watched Marco go off and get something. I felt David's arms tighten around me and I snuggled into him. I began feeding him as Marco came back with the jeweled bottle, he handed it to David who uncorked it and took a long sip before making a face and handing it to Michael.

"Drink some of this Michael, be one of us," David stated as Michael took the bottle. Star started muttering in his ear, I refused to pay her any mind anymore. Michael scoffed at Star and took a long sip from the bottle. "BRAVO!" I whooped with the rest of the boys before getting up and watching as Marco pushed David around in the wheelchair, Paul swung his jacket and jumped around and Dwayne and I just watched.


	3. Chapter 2

Little Lost Girl

Rating: T

Chapter 2: Boys will be Boys. And Girls will be Girls.

* * *

><p>-- David's P.o.V -\-

"You boys go have fun with him," Harmony whispered in my ear. I shook my head and pulled her with me. "Let me guess, Max's orders?" I nodded as I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on the top of her head. She put her hands on top of mine and pressed herself closer to me. "Why does he want me to go?" I let go of her waist and turned her around before I kissed her deeply, something we both enjoyed.

"Said you had to get this one to turn or you're in trouble," I replied quietly before I kissed her forehead, the boys were pulling Michael toward us. She nodded as we walked out to the bikes. We got on, her with me, Dwayne alone on his, Marco alone on his, and Michael with Paul. "We'll all help you though." She kissed my neck as we drove towards the train tracks; she nipped my neck as we drove.

-/- At the Tracks -\-

"What's going on?" Michael asked as we walked from where we parked the bikes to the train tracks. I wrapped my arm around Harmony's waist as she rested her head against my arm. She liked to be in physical contact with at least one of us boys at all times, I made a note to ask her about it, AGAIN.

"Michael wants to know what's going on," I drawled out as we walked. "Marco, what's going on?" Harmony nuzzled my arm and began to run her hand through my hair. I felt the tugs of her fingers in my hair and it reminded me of when she was still human and she'd fall asleep with me in her bed, she'd always wake up with my fingers tangled in her hair.

"I dun no, what's going on Paul?" Marco replied in his playful voice, I felt Harmony chuckle lightly and I grinned, giving her a squeeze.

"Who wants to know?" Paul asked as we neared the tracks, he let out a laugh as did the rest of us.

"Michael wants to know!" Dwayne replied as we reached the tracks.

"Let's tell Michael what's going on… Marco," I stated as we hit the area of the tracks that we needed. I let go of Harmony and turned to Michael.

"G'night Michael… bombs away," Marco replied before he dropped over the ledge and grabbed onto the rail.

"Bottoms up man, ow," Paul stated before he snapped his fingers and dropped off as well. Dwayne followed after Paul. Harmony gracefully jumped after Dwayne and began roughing around with the boys.

"Come with us Michael," I stated as I heard the train coming. I jumped off and hung next to Harmony. I looked up at Michael. "Michael Emerson… come on down!" Harmony swung up next to me and kissed my cheek. Michael got down with us, slowly. "Fun huh?" I looked at Michael with a smirk. "Hold on!" The train passed over head, Paul began head banging and let go of the bar. Marco and Dwayne followed suit. Harmony swung so that her legs were wrapped around my waist before she released her hold on the bar and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You're one of us Michael, let go!"

"AND DO WHAT!" Michael screamed as he looked at me with a shocked look.

"You are one of us Michael… LET GO!" I replied as I let go of the bar, wrapped an arm around Harmony and dropped casually into the fog below. The boys and I began to say 'Michael' over and over, the train finished passing and Michael lost his grip and fell from the tracks. He screamed as he fell.

-/- Time Skip: Back at the Cave -\-

We had dumped Mike at his house; he now had his bike as well. We were back at the cave when Harmony asked, "David could you stay with me today?" I nodded as we parted ways with Marco, Dwayne, and Paul. "Thank you." I nodded as we walked to her bed; we lay down after pulling the curtains shut tightly with her nestling with her resting her head under my chin, her fingers clutching at my shirt. "Here, let's get that big heavy coat off you," She whispered as she sat up. I followed her lead. She pushed my coat off my shoulders and down my arms before she put it on the bed post. She kissed my cheek after she had pulled her own jacket off and tossed it to the side.

"There's one thing I want to know… not that I'm complaining, but why do you have to be in contact with one of us at all times?" I asked as I looked at her. She pulled her bed clothes out from under the pillows; she pulled her shirt off and replaced it with her night clothes. She took off her skirt and folded it along with her tank top before she put them on the corner of the bed.

"It's something that makes things easier for me. I was starved of physical contact from seven until I met you, and if my parents DID touch me, it was to beat me," She replied quietly as she looked up at me. "When I met you guys I felt safe and wanted… the contact thing, it's because you guys accept me for who I am and the contact offers that." I nodded and pulled her into my arms and held her close. I was petting her hair in a comforting manner as she buried her face in my chest.

"Hush how," I whispered as I continued to pet her hair, she curled up and curled into my lap. "I said I wasn't complaining, neither do the boys. I just wanted to know, there are things about you that I want to know but you never answer." I wrapped an arm around her as I continued to rub her hair. She curled her fingers into my shirt and leaned up before kissing my cheek.

"Love you David," She whispered as I lay us down and shifted to the side, her snuggling into my chest, fingers curling into my shirt, and her legs tangling with mine as I continued to pet her hair.

"Love you too Harmony," I whispered back as I kissed her forehead. I looked down at her; at times like this she looked so innocent, she looked human, more human then the rest of us at least. I felt her kiss my neck gently, and it was times like THIS that I remembered that she wasn't human and wasn't innocent by ANY definition of the word. I smiled as I pulled her closer before I nipped at her neck.

"Night," She mumbled as she nestled her face in my chest, her fingers curling themselves in my shirt as well. She closed her eyes; I was still petting her hair.

-/- Next Night -\-

I woke to find Harmony still asleep, my hand tangled in her hair. "Wake up Harmony," I whispered as I untangled my hand from her hair. She blinked a few times and ran her fingers down my cheek and pulled me down for a kiss. I put my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer, I kissed down her neck and bit down gently, I did this at least once a week. She let out a moan.

"Great way to wake up," She muttered after I pulled away from her neck. "Still feels better as a vampire then as a human so that's a plus." I licked the blood off my lips and licked the small wound shut. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. We pulled apart as Paul wolf whistled. "FUCK YOU PAUL!"

"Is that an invitation Harmony?" Paul asked with a grin. I let out a small chuckle, sometimes she could be a little rash in what she said. I saw her eyes flicker to yellow; she HATED the guys always interrupting us. I quickly wrapped my arms around her tightly; she also hated Paul's perverted way of interrupting us.

"Boys will be boys, Paul will be Paul," I whispered into her neck as I nibbled her neck, trying to calm her down. "Remember to choose your words when Paul is concerned." I was actually trying to figure out when the curtains had opened. She nodded and turned her face into my chest. I rubbed her back as the boys gathered around.

"Chill girl, you KNOW I don't think about you that way," Paul replied as he ruffled her hair, messing it up. Dwayne was shaking his head; Marco was smiling as he sat on the bed. Harmony pulled away from me, grabbed some clothes from her sizable pile before she walked deeper into the cave. She came back out five minutes later dressed in a black mesh top that Paul had gotten her a few years back, a black skirt that came to the middle of her thigh and had red paint splatters, Dwayne had picked it out, the leather jacket Marco had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday, and the one pair of heeled boots that she owned, she had begged me to let her buy them.

"And you BETTER NOT EVER think about me that way Paul," She growled as she walked back to us. She ran a finger down Paul's neck but slipped away as he tried to grab her hand. "My unbeating heart belongs to David." I stood up and pulled Harmony to me. She nuzzled my chest as she wrapped her arms around me. She had been a little more 'affectionate' as a vampire then she was as a human, something I wasn't complaining about.

"Calm down love, don't want to wake up Star and the kid," I whispered as I pulled her close, her back to my chest.

"Boys will be boys and girls will be girls David," She whispered as she ran a finger down my neck, she looked at the boys. I smiled down at her as we walked out of the cave, leaving Star and Laddie to wake up on their own. "And if you all play your cards right, I'll get dinner tonight." The boys let out happy cries, it wasn't often that Harmony dressed like this, and it was even less often that she would offer to walk the beach, getting us multiple people to feed from. I gave her a squeeze before getting on my bike.

"You'd really get dinner for us?" Marco asked casually as he looked at Harmony from his bike. I felt Harmony nod from behind me. "Even Paul?" I felt a smile come to her face.

"Maybe not Paul, but defiantly the rest of you," She replied with a light chuckle as we started the bikes and thundered toward the boardwalk. As we reached the boardwalk the boys slowed down and we all stopped the bikes, we got off and walked the boardwalk. "But if he's good then maybe I'll help him too." She turned to look at Paul with a smirk on her face before she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, she quickly backed away. She loved to tease the other boys, hell she LOVED to tease me. And all I could think was 'Yes girls will be girls.'


	4. Chapter 3

Little Lost Girl

Rating: T

Chapter 3: Michael Turns, Star's Disappeared. 

* * *

><p>-- Later that Night -\-

-/- Harmony's P.o.V -\-

"So are we gonna get food or not?" Paul asked as he looked at me. I chuckled, we had picked Michael up a few hours ago and we were off to go feed. David had his arm around my waist, Star wasn't around and she wouldn't be for a while. "Come on, TELL ME!"

"Yes Paul, just stay out of sight," I replied before I slithered out of David's grip and walked down to the beach. I walked down the beach; I rolled my top so that it left my midsection bare as I neared the closest beach fire. As I neared the fire I saw that there were ten to twelve people, mostly if not all males, possible a girl or two. I walked up to the leader looking one and said, "Hello handsome, mind if I join you guys?" The guy nodded.

"Of course you can sweetheart," The leader replied with a hint of attempted seduction, he wasn't very good at it though. He wrapped an arm around my waist. "So what's your name sweetheart?" I looked at him with a smile.

"Marissa and you are?" I replied with a purr in my voice, I had no illusion this time as no mortal would make it out of this alive. I felt David in my head, he was telling me to hurry up. 'I'm going as fast as I can David; my style takes a few minutes.' I thought to David as I looked at the guy.

"Victor, what's a pretty little thing like you doing on a beach ALONE at this time of night?" Victor replied in question as he pulled me closer to his body. 'He's mine David!' I thought to David as I put a hand on Victor's chest and turned to him. He pulled me over to the large cluster of people. "Guys, this is Marissa, she'll be joining in our fun tonight, have at her boys." He pushed me toward the group of males. 'David!" I mentally screamed to David as one of the other guys grabbed me around the waist.

"Hello boys, mind if we join you? We're trying to find my girlfriend, her name is Harmony," David stated loudly as he and the guys appeared. "She's about this tall, black hair, really pale, real sexy." He motioned my height as I tried to get away from the rather large man that was attacking my neck with sloppy kisses, I felt his hand on my thigh and mentally screamed, 'I'M OVER HERE, YOU CAN HAVE THAT ONE!' I was silently cursing the fact that I hadn't gained enhanced strength. "Harmony, there you are baby." 'Have at it guys.' David casually mentioned through the mental link.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Michael screamed as we all vamped out and attacked, I drained the guy who was holding me and walked over to Michael. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the thick of the fray.

"You want your stomach to stop hurting?" I asked as I grabbed one of the males from the group as Michael nodded. I sliced the guy's wrist with my thumb nail. "Come here." He came over; I grabbed his hair gently and brought his mouth and the bleeding wrist together. "DRINK!" I watched his throat, he swallowed. 'He drank David.' I thought as I let go of Michael and watched him attack the man's throat. 'GOOD!' David thought back as I walked to him. He had just finished with his guy when I pulled him in for a kiss.

"You did good baby, Max will be proud of you," David whispered as he kissed down my neck. "Now we just have to explain to Michael what's happening to him." He kissed my neck one more time before he bit down, this usually happened if I helped them get blood. I let out a moan and gripped David's hair to get him to release my neck so that I could turn around. I leaned up and kissed his neck as well.

"I don't care if MAX is proud of me," I whispered against his neck, "I care if YOU are proud of me." I rested my head against his chest, waiting for him to say something. "Please say you're proud of me." He nodded as the rest of the boys gathered around, minus Michael of course.

"Of course I'm proud of you Harmony," David whispered as he held my waist. "MICHAEL GET OVER HERE!" Michael came over; he looked at us with a questioning look. "Do you have any questions?" He nodded as he neared us. "Ask away, we'll try to answer." The rest of us nodded our heads.

"What the HELL was this?" Michael demanded as he made wild arm movements to the fire and our faces and his own face. "What the HELL is wrong with me? What's wrong with YOU?" His voice was becoming annoying and fast. "Why did blood make you stomach ache go away?" I held up a hand to shut him up.

"This was dinner Michael, nothing is wrong with any of us," I replied as I rested my head against David's chest. "Blood made your stomach ache go away because you're a VAMPIRE Michael, we all are." I felt David's arm tighten around my waist. "Any more questions or can we go home?" Michael shook his head. "Good."

"Come on guys, time to go home," David mentioned as we walked back to the bikes. "Michael, come on, time to go home." Michael followed, looking like a lost puppy. 'He's going to be a wet blanket David.' I thought to David as everyone got on their various bikes. 'Paul thought the same about you Harmony.' He thought back as we drove off. I nipped his neck once. 'Why did Paul think that about me?' I asked mentally. 'He thought that because of your early teen personality.' Was the reply I received from David.

-/- At the Cave -\-

"David can you stay with me tonight?" I pleaded as we hit the lobby. "Please!" I pouted and did puppy eyes. He gave me a nod. "Thanks." I walked over to the bed and got in to change into my night clothes, it was just a really large shirt, and I quickly changed my clothes. I was just finishing up as David opened the curtains and got in bed with me.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" He asked as he took his coat off and put it on the bed post. I nodded as I looked at him. "Good, now come here." I smiled and crawled over to him; he pulled me in and kissed me.

-/- David's P.o.V -\-

I pulled her to me and kissed her; she put a hand on the side of my face and ran her fingers down my face to my neck. She gets 'playful' for about a week every few months and I thoroughly enjoy it, it all starts with her asking me to share her bed. "Play nice baby; or I'll go sleep with the boys," I whispered as I grabbed her hand gently and held it away from me. She nodded gently before she rested her head on my chest, the fingers of her free hand tangling in my shirt. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Whatever you want David, that's the beauty of it," She replied softly as I ran my fingers down her back, she arched into my chest. "We can do anything you want." I pulled her closer and put a hand under her chin and pulled her up for a kiss. I ran my hand up her back, under her shirt, she arched up into me and I slipped her shirt off of her.

"I'm glad you said that Harmony," I whispered as I pulled my own shirt off. She smiled and ran a hand down my now bare chest. I pushed her down onto the bed and got on top of her before losing my pants.

-/- The Next Night -\-

"Did you two have fun last night?" Paul asked with a whistle. I looked down and saw my own bare chest; I looked and saw that she had the blankets up to her neck. I put a finger to my lips, I realized that we had pointed the bed so that the back, the only part without a curtain, faced the area us boys slept in, and 'How the HELL had I missed that?'

"Harmony, time to get up baby," I whispered as I shook her shoulder gently, trying not to cause the blanket to shift down her body. She flung her arm out, causing the blanket to shift down. "Harmony get up and get dressed, the boys are getting up." She nodded and slowly opened her eyes. "There you go, now get dressed." She nodded and sat up, keeping the blankets pressed to her chest, as she grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed.

"Thanks for the view Harmony!" Paul called as he let out another wolf whistle. I pulled my shirt on as I watched what would start what would be something VERY funny.

"Hey Paul, come 'ere," Harmony stated with a crook of her finger. "You want a REALLY good view?" I watched her get up off the bed; she had on a tight red tank top, a blue skirt, and her heeled boots. Paul nodded dumbly and Harmony walked up to him. 'This means nothing David, don't kill either of us.' I heard in my head before Harmony pulled her shirt off and kissed Paul deeply. I growled loudly. 'Calm down babe, you'll see.' She thought to me before she pulled away from Paul and smacked him in the head, hard enough to knock him on to the ground.

"Paul what did you do?" Dwayne asked as he came out of the shadow of the shaft. "Harmony, as much as I'm sure we ALL like the view, please put your shirt back on, not that it's much better sometimes." Harmony let out a giggle and pulled her tank top back on, and Dwayne had been right, it wasn't much better then her not having a shirt on because the top hugged all her curves in a way that made me want to take her back to bed. "Thank you." I let out a laugh, the boys thoughts sometimes went to how Harmony would look without a shirt on, but never did anyone catch her without one, I made sure of that, but they blocked her from their thoughts at those times, luckily.

"All I did was thank her for the view, she was getting dressed and I got a good look at her chest," Paul replied from the floor as he got up. "She one HELL of a good kisser, you're one lucky man David." I nodded as I got dressed and walked out into the lobby where Dwayne, Paul, Marco, Michael, and Harmony were. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"At least Dwayne and Marco are SMART enough not to say anything when they see me in any state of undress," She muttered as she nuzzled back into me. I rested my chin on top of her head. "So Michael, how'd you sleep yesterday?" I grinned, she still didn't know how to sleep upside down, that I knew of at least. I gave her a squeeze; she always was good at seamlessly changing subjects that had nothing to do with each other.

"It was defiantly different. Hey David, where's Star?" Michael asked as he looked at Harmony with a look Paul often gave her, it was a look that would get him smacked later, nobody looked at my girlfriend like that except me. Everyone chuckled except Michael. "Seriously David, where's Star?" Harmony giggled again, she was the one to ask about Star, not me, I had NO clue where that whiney brat was, Laddie was still sleeping and had no clue either. I felt Harmony shudder with holding in laughter.

"She's taking a little vacation Michael," Harmony replied as she looked up at me. I turned her around and rubbed her hair, she didn't seem to keen to tell Michael where Star was, I wasn't to keen on finding out either, Laddie was an easy turn when Star wasn't around and Harmony and Dwayne would be able to take care of the kid. "Now let's go feed, I'm extraordinarily excited for once."

"Love when she get's like this," I said as I looked at the boys. She kissed down my neck before she quickly pulled away and then she smacked Paul again. Everyone but Paul laughed, Paul ran at her and tackled her to the ground, I felt a growl come to my throat before I realized he was tickling her.


	5. Chapter 4

Little Lost Girl

Rating: T

Chapter 4: A Trip Down Memory Lane

* * *

><p>Reply to Rachel's Review: I'm glad you like it so much. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love reviews.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get… get off… Paul," Harmony squealed out as she tried to push Paul off her, she didn't get enhanced strength so she wasn't very successful. "GET… THE… FUCK OFF ME PAUL!" I walked over and pulled Paul off of her. "Thanks David, so what are we doing tonight?" Michael was glaring at her so I scanned his thoughts and found that he was upset about Harmony making Star disappear. "Don't you dare get pissy with me <em>Mikey, <em>I'm older and stronger then you." I heard a growl come from her as she glared right back at him. I pulled her up and into my chest before I began to rub her hair in a soothing manner that calmed her.

"Calm down Kitten, he won't hurt you, we won't let him," I whispered in her ear as I held her to me tightly. "No one will ever hurt you again baby, never again." She nodded against my chest; I couldn't help but say that part about no one hurting her, not after what the kids at the comic store had done to her. "Come on let's go feed." She nodded again as I continued to pet her hair. I looked down at her with a smile as I pulled her toward the entrance of the cave. "Are you all right love?" She was shaking as she looked past my and at the nothingness behind me, her eyes glazed over and I could help but worry about her. "You guys head out, I'll take care of Harmony."

"What's wrong with her?" Dwayne asked as Paul, Marco, and Michael left. I motioned him over as I slowly walked Harmony back to the couch and sat her down gently. "How can I help? Why were she and Michael glaring at each other?" He walked to the couch and sat on Harmony's left side, I was on her right. He looked at her, out of all the boys he was the only one that she trusted as much as she trusted me. I saw tears streaming down her face and didn't know what she was thinking about, I couldn't get into her head, and I was starting to get worried.

-/- Harmony's P.o.V -\-

"Get… get off… Paul," I squealed out as I tried to push Paul off me, it didn't work out that well. "GET… THE… FUCK OFF ME PAUL!" Someone walked over and pulled Paul off me; I looked up and saw David. "Thanks David, so what are we doing tonight?" Michael was glaring at me, probably pissed at me for making his precious Star disappear. I had to do it; she was annoying and refused to turn. "Don't you dare get pissy with me _Mikey,_ I'm older and stronger then you." I let out a growl, I hardly ever growled, as I glared right back at ho, from the ground. David pulled me up and into his chest before he began to rub my hair in a soothing manner that always calmed me.

"Calm down Kitten, he won't hurt you, we won't let him," He whispered in my ear as he held me tightly to his body. I rested my forehead on his shoulder. "No one will ever hurt you again baby, never again." I nodded against his chest, I knew he was saying it due to the time the boys at the comic store kidnapped me in hopes of 'saving' me, it was a horrible experience. "Come on, let's go feed." I nodded again as he continued to pet my hair, I had my eyes closed but felt myself being pulled somewhere. I felt my eyes glaze over and I started shaking, the memories of the three days spent with the Frogs rearing their ugly heads, "…" David had said something else but I couldn't hear it, the memories taking hold of my mind.

-/- Memory (About a year and a half after the prologue) -\-

_I was walking along the boardwalk alone, sometimes David would let me go off by myself, he hadn't in my first year as a vampire but now he did, if only for one night a month and I was fine with it. I looked at the shops and came upon a comic shop; I walked in and walked straight to the Horror section. I looked around a little, looking for something good to read, and picked up a copy of Vampires Everywhere. I found a stool and sat down to read it, feeling like I was being watched the entire time. I looked around and saw two boys, they looked about twelve years old at least, maybe thirteen but I wasn't sure. I looked at them before going back to the comic; it was rather funny, they were right on some things and a little off on others. I looked up and saw that the store boys were right in front of me. "Yes can I help you?" I asked as I looked at them. They were glaring at me, I became uncomfortable and tried to get up, they each put a hand on a shoulder and pushed me back down._

"_You're a vampire lover," The boy with blondish hair grunted as he looked at me with a glare. "We've seen you around, but only at night, you never seem to age either." I rolled my eyes and went to get up again but was pushed right back down again._

"_Let me up this instant!"I exclaimed, the blonde boy smacked me before they both hauled me up off the stool and out of the store, to where I had no clue. "Put me down, you're crazy or high or something!" I struggled, flailing about trying to get them to drop me. "Put me down right this instant!" They threw me down a flight of stairs and into what I guessed was a storeroom, it had one small window, I would have to curl up to avoid the sun but it wouldn't be bad. 'David!' I thought as loud as I could, I didn't know how long a distance our telepathy worked over. 'Harmony where are you it's almost sunrise?' I heard in my head as I continued to look around the small room. 'I was at the comic store, they figured it out David! I don't know where I am exactly; you guys go back to the cave I should be fine until tomorrow night.' I thought back as I realized I was in a basement, probably the basement under the store, the stairs were a few feet to my left but I had heard the doors lock click shut._

"_Sun up in an hour vampire lover!" Someone called from the top of the stairs. I curled into myself as much as I could. 'I'll come find you tomorrow baby.' David whispered in my mind, it was slightly comforting to hear that in my head. 'Works for me, but please be careful David.' I begged quietly as I continued to look around the basement. I saw some comics and some other boxes. 'I'll be careful baby; do they think you're a vampire?' Came David's calming voice in my head. 'No, they called me a vampire lover though; they did notice that I don't age.' I thought back quietly as I closed my eyes, trying to calm my nerves. 'I'm coming to find you tomorrow night.' He thought to me as I felt myself drifting into an agitated sleep, but not before I thought back a 'love you.' _

_-/- Next night (right at Sunset) -\-_

_I felt myself being yanked around, I woke up and tried to get up but couldn't manage to move enough, I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything but black. I was scared for the first time in five and a half years, yes I had been afraid my first year with the boys, it had taken me almost that long to realize what they were, and then I felt myself being lifted and then we were off to somewhere. I couldn't think straight, I hadn't fed for a day and a little bit I was feeling weak and disoriented. "You're pathetic," Someone grunted above me. I felt the last few rays of the sun burning my face and legs, it was VERY painful._

_-/- 15 Minutes later -\-_

_I felt myself being thrown and skidding against the ground; I felt the skin of my legs tearing a bit and I felt blood pool in the scrapes and seep out slowly. I felt the blindfold being pulled off my eyes roughly. I blinked a few times and looked up at my captors. "Who the HELL do you think you are?" I demanded as I looked up at them, I still wasn't thinking clearly and I was in pain, a LOT of pain between the burns and the scrapes and the not feeding. "Tell me who you are." I tried to clear my head. 'DAVID!' I screamed in my head, only succeeding in giving myself a major headache. I tried to put my hands to my head but couldn't, they were tied together in front of me. I felt lost and lonely. _

"_Who we are isn't important vamp lover so shut up," The blonde one grunted out as he looked at me with a glare, I looked at them with a fearful look, they could do anything to me and I probably wouldn't last long I was already lost and lonely. The dark haired one pulled out a small bottle and opened it before handing it to the blonde one who poured it on me. I hissed as the liquid hit my exposed legs, a few drops hit my stomach where my shirt and jacket had ridden up as well as my hands. _

"_Seems that she's a vamp and not just a vamp lover." The one with dark hair muttered darkly. I looked at my legs and saw angry red marks that looked just as painful as they really were. 'DAVID!' I screamed in my head, hoping he was awake. 'Harmony where are you?' I heard as a faint whisper in my head. 'I don't know, I'm not in the basement anymore and now they know I'm a vampire.' I thought back loudly as the boys left me alone. 'How?' David demanded with a slight growl. 'The last rays of the sun and holy water tend to burn vampires love.' I thought as I looked at my burned and pocked legs with a few tears running down my cheeks. 'Holy water? What did they do to you baby?' Came David's growl of a reply. I felt slight comfort in his protectiveness over me. 'They had a little bottle of holy water, about ten ounces or so, and poured it all over my legs. It hurts so much David.' I replied quietly as I moved and the back of my legs hit the small puddle of holy water, the back of my legs was now burnt as well._

"_FUCK!" I screamed out as the water hit the back of my legs. 'You'll be safe soon baby, the boys and I are going to look for you,' He replied as I tried to get up. 'I don't know where I am David.' I said with a little bit of a pained moan as I tried yet again to get up. I heard thudding from outside and then to door opened, in walked the blonde boy, he had a glare on his face to match mine. "What do you want now?" I demanded as I used the wall to support my way to a standing position. 'He's back.' I thought to myself as I tried not to let the pain get to me. He pulled out another small bottle and pushed me back to the ground before he opened it and poured the contents all over me, this time it hit my face and neck as well as the top of my chest. I hissed at the burning sensation that now covered most of my exposed skin._

"_You won't be getting away," The boy stated as he stood over me, I felt a shoe come in contact with my side and couldn't help but think back to when my dad would beat me for not wanting to be what he wanted me to be. I felt another kick to my side before he left again. 'Harmony baby what's wrong?' David asked as I felt my sides, my body refused to heal itself so my legs, face, neck, chest, and stomach were a red and bloody mess, my ribs were cracked slightly, the kid obviously wore combat boots or something. 'More holy water and a few kicks to the ribs, didn't feed last night or the night before, not exactly healing, kind of a bloody mess.' I thought as I sat against the wall with a whimper. 'Do you have any idea where you are?' David thought to me as I winced yet again. 'They blindfolded me before we left, I have NO idea where I am, all I know is there's a window. I'm so scared David, they keep telling me that I won't get away.' I replied as calmly as I could._

_-/- Next Day (Random Snippets) -\-_

_(About Noon) I awoke to a burning sensation to find my left hand on fire; I quickly pulled it out of the light with a small whimper, silently wishing I was in my bed safe and sound, not being burned to death or rather to re-death. The fire went out instantly but left my hand slightly singed, nothing TO bad but I let a few tears fall, it stung like a bitch. I quickly fell back into a fitful sleep, hoping that David and the boys would find me tonight._

_(About 2) Again I woke up to a burning sensation, this time my right leg near my boot, I was silently cursing my lack of pants in my wardrobe. I curled back into myself, trying to stay away from the sunlight and it wasn't as easy as most people would think it would be. I fell back into another fitful sleep, still hoping that the boys would find me that night._

_(About 4) This time I woke up to being kicked in the side. "SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS!" I screamed as I tried to curl into myself for protection from the kicks, it worked while I was human but wasn't exactly doing anything right now because I was in to much pain already. 'And I know David's not awake.' I thought to myself as the kicking continued. I whimpered in pain as they finally stopped kicking me. The dark haired boy pulled out another bottle, 'where the hell are they getting all this god damned holy water?' I asked myself as he uncapped it and handed it to the blonde one; he then pulled my jacket and shirt up. The blonde one kicked me once more before he poured the water over the exposed skin of my back, it ran around to the front and burned there as well, I felt like screaming, there was now VERY little skin on my body that wasn't burned by something. I felt tears stream down my face, the boys left again and it took all I had in my not to scream in pain, so I simply passed out._

_-/- That Night -\-_

'_Harmony, talk to me baby, you have to talk to me." David's voice called, I moaned in pain as I moved, everywhere hurt like hell. 'UGH!' I moaned in my head back to David. 'Harmony what happened?' David asked; worry lacing his voice in my mind. 'So much god damned holy water, it's everywhere David. I can't move without it hurting.' I thought back quietly as I winced, moving hurt, a LOT. 'Harmony, keep talking to me baby, come on keep talking to me. I need to keep you awake.' He replied in my head as I tried to sit up straight. 'David it hurts SO much, I woke up practically every two hours because some part of me was on fire, they came in and poured holy water all over my back. Everywhere hurts so DAMN much.' I whimpered in my head as I leaned against the wall with my shoulder, it was one of the FEW places that wasn't burnt. 'Calm down baby, we'll get them to tell us what we want. Do you know how far away from the comic store you are?' David asked as I winced with a look around the room. 'About fifteen minutes. David I'm so tired and I can't move. David please it hurts so much, I'm sitting in a smallish puddle of holy water and if I move out of the puddle I'd be in the sun when it rises, it's a lose lose situation.' I thought back with a pain laced moan. I closed my eyes trying to block out the pain I was in, it wasn't really working. 'That narrows our search down. Any strong smells, do you think you could hover up to the window and look out?' David thought back. 'No strong smells, and if I can't get up how the hell do you expect me to fly?' I demanded as I looked around, there was a slamming of doors and there were the two boys, this time they both had something with them. 'David they're back.' I whimpered in my head as I looked up at my captors, I was scared shitless and all I could hope for was that the boys would show up._

"_Time for some real fun vampire," The blonde one stated darkly as he pulled out what looked like a kitchen knife and the dark haired one pulled out yet another bottle of holy water, this one bigger then the last few, it was the size of a small water bottle this time, probably twelve to sixteen ounces. 'Everything will be okay Harmony, the boys and I are out looking for you.' I heard David in my head as the boys came up to me, the blonde one slashed my cheeks, twice on each, before the dark haired one poured the holy water all over the top of my head, it streamed down my face and into the cuts on my face as well as down onto my already bloody and pocked neck and chest. They left again after throwing the water bottle at me._

_-/- An Hour later -\-_

_I had taken to curling up with my legs up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my legs, even though it hurt, and was rocking forward and backward. "HARMONY ARE YOU IN HERE!" Came Dwayne's deep voice from right outside the door. 'David tell Dwayne to open the door that he's outside of.' I quickly thought to David as I looked at the door. The door flew open and in walked Dwayne. "Oh Harmony, come on let's get you home little one." That was Dwayne's nick name for me because I was so short and I guessed he saw me as a daughter. I was still shaking and rocking. I nodded, I had swallowed some of the holy water and now it also hurt to talk. Dwayne walked to me and lifted me bridal style before walking us out of the room and out of the building, as soon as we were outside I curled into his chest with a whimper. "It'll be okay little one." I felt us taking to the air and off we went._

-/- End Memory -\-

-/- David's P.o.V -\-

"Everything's okay little one," Dwayne whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back, she had been muttering things from when she had been with the Frog's. "Come here little one." He pulled Harmony into his lap and I couldn't help but think that Dwayne held some sort of affection for her; all the boys did in one way or another. He began to rub her back; she rested her head on his right shoulder facing his neck and thus me. She opened her eyes and I could see tears slipping down her cheeks, Dwayne was still rubbing her back and I saw a fatherly affection but I knew she was also distant from him unless it came to her past. There was some stuff that even I didn't know about her past yet Dwayne did.

"Sorry David, I got caught up in the memory of my three days in hell with the Frog brothers," She whispered as she looked at me. He put her back in between us. I wrapped my arms around her; that was the only time I was scared for her life and even now I don't let her near Frog comics without one of the boys or myself by her side. "Michael reminds me of the blonde one; he looked like he wanted to KILL me David, all because I hid his precious Star." I felt her start shaking again and pulled her into my lap, she rested her head on my left shoulder facing my neck. She kissed my neck before nibbling at it and finally she bit into it gently, I'd never stop her from doing this, my blood seemed to calm her down in most situations.

"It's all right baby," I whispered as I rubbed her back gently. "We should go feed Harmony come on." She let go and slowly got up out of my lap. "Are you okay baby?" She nodded slowly, almost as if she wasn't really with me, as I stood up and grabbed her hand; Dwayne got up as well and followed us out of the cave. "Michael won't hurt you, I won't let him." She nodded and leaned against me as we walked toward the bikes. I held her to me, trying to get her to smile but she wouldn't. Dwayne was following close behind us, we all got onto the appropriate bikes and drove off. 'Where are you guys?' I asked Marco mentally as we drove.


	6. Once I post 5 this will go away

Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I have a few questions for you guys and some good news as well. Ok so news first: I'm working on this story again. And now questions:

1: Should I give the other boys girlfriends?

2: Should I kill Michael off?

3: Should Star come back (Michael or no)?

4: If I give the boys girlfriends, should they be similar to the boys or more opposite of them?

Those are my questions guys. If you have answers for those questions please put the number of the question in front of the answer. Also if you have any suggestions for how to kill off a character or something of the like I'd love to hear it.


End file.
